The instant invention relates generally to boats and more specifically it relates to a collapsible foldaway dinghy.
Numerous boats have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be assembled for use. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,043; 3,639,933 and 3,748,670 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.